1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, a smart device of a mobile terminal type such as a smartphone, a smart tablet and the like provides applications, widgets and the like to provide various functions. And, a user is then able to use a desired application or widget to use.
The smart device supports multitasking capable of activating to use at least two applications. And, a user is able to activate and use several applications together.
However, a method of switching a screen of an application according to a related art causes the following problems. First of all, in order to activate a 2nd application in the course of using a screen of an activated 1st application, the screen of the 1st application is switched to a home screen to which the 2nd application belongs and an icon of the 2nd application is then selected from the home screen.
Secondly, while a 1st application and a 2nd applications are active, in order to switch a screen of the 1st application to a screen of the 2nd application in the course of using the screen of the 1st application, the screen of the 1st application is switched to a home screen to which the 2nd application belongs in the first place. An icon of the 2nd application within the home screen is selected or the 2nd application is selected by pressing a home key for paging a list of recently used applications.